Baku
by Rocky and CG
Summary: Pre-NiGHTS into Dreams. NiGHTS meets a Baku. It's too bad these creatures eat Nightmares. CG: Can they live together in the same apartment? Tune in and find out! Rocky: What? No!


NiGHTS enjoyed her time lounging around the newly formed sunny Nightopia. Master Wizeman had told all of his Nightmarens to go and steal Ideya from Visitors, but Nights simply didn't feel like it. She'd much rather enjoy this relaxing and beautiful Nightopia then help destroy it. The Nightopia had an Asian flare with its jade Budda statue and giant whale sized koi. Nights could get used to this place.

Nights heard a noise. "Oh? Who's there? Is it one of you...what are you called again? Nightopians?" Nights got up from her spot hoping to play with the little cone headed angelic creature. They were fun. There was movement in a bush ahead of her. Nights giggled to herself and wanted to surprised the Nightopian first. "Gotcha!" She said as she dove into the bush.

A split second later she dashed out of the bush screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" It wasn't a Nightopian. Nights knew what it was. She remembered when Master Wizeman would read stories to her and her partner Reala. One particular story always terrified the two jester like Nightmarens: The Baku. A tapir like animal that ate Dream Creatures. Master Wizeman loved to point out how the Baku loved the taste of Nightmarens the best. Nights still remembered how just the Baku's illustration alone made her shiver with fright.

"A Baku! A Baku!" She cried as she had came face to face with her natural predator just a moment ago. Nights was lucky her quick reflexes got her away from the beast before he decided to make a meal out of her. Nights left the Nightopia and into the dark skies that filled the Night Dimension.

"Phew!" She breathed a sigh of relief. "That Visitor must have an amulet near his or her bedside for a Baku to be in their Nightopia. I guess I should warn the others about..." Nights couldn't believe her eyes. The Baku had followed her.

She shrieked and began flying away as fast as she could. She Drill Dashed till she reached her max and she looked back. The Baku still pursued her. Night had always considered herself a brave creature and any other foe that sought to destroy her, she would have fight against. Logic did not have a place in Nights' mind when it came to a Baku.

She continue to flee. She flew and flew until she saw a familiar gray face.

"Nights!" Reala yelled. "Have you've been collecting Ideya or have you've goofing off, you lazy bum?"

Nights flew past Reala.

"Huh? What's with Nights?" Reala looked back to see something coming his way. Before Reala could identify the creature, Nights had grabbed him by his collar and dragged him away.

"Reala! That's a Baku!"

"A Baku?!" Reala started trembling. "Are you serious, Nights?"

"Yes!"

"They can't exist! They're just a 'boogey-man' Master Wizeman told us about to scare us!"

"Well go tell that Baku he doesn't exist then!"

The two flew away as fast as they could.

Master Wizeman saw his two first level Nightmarens screaming their heads off about something as they came storming in his lair. He was actually surprised to see Nights.

"Nights." He addressed her. "Have you been collecting Ideya or have you been goofing off, you lazy bum?" His two favorite Nightmarens talked too fast and loud for him to make out what they were saying. All of a sudden the pair turn to the direction they came in from, screamed and started to fly around Master Wizeman's cloak.

Master Wizeman looked up. By this time, Nights finally spoke clear enough for him to hear her. "Master Wizeman, it's a Baku!"

"A Baku? Are you serious, Nights?"

"Yes!"

"They don't exist. They're just a 'boogey-man' I told you about to scare you."

"Told you!" Reala said.

The Baku had enter Master Wizeman's lair and continued after his intended dinner. Nights and Reala flew away from the Baku and around Master Wizeman's throne. The three circled the giant chair for quite a time until the Baku caught on to this game. He stopped, turned around and open his mouth waiting for his entrees to fly right into his mouth. The two headed straight for the trap.

The Baku chomped down.

The Baku bit hard trying to sever the body parts. The Baku opened his eyes and saw the purple and red Nightmarens in front of him and not in his mouth. The Baku looked down and saw he had bitten into a finger of a giant white hand. The eye in the palm of Master Wizeman's hand narrowed and glared angrily at the beast.

"You can devour Nightmares, but I am not a Nightmare."

Nights and Reala watched in horror as Master Wizeman dealt with the Baku. The poor thing didn't stand a chance at the pounding one could receive from six monster sized hands. Master Wizeman dusted off said six hands before checking on his Nightmarens. "Ah. How nice to see you two finally getting along."

Nights and Reala looked at each other. Without realizing it, they had clutch the other in terror of the beating Master Wizeman gave the Baku. They pushed the other away and acted like they didn't care.

"Hmph!" They both said as they crossed their respective arms

Master Wizeman blinked his eyes at the two. "Don't you two have Ideya to collect?"

"Yes, Master Wizeman." Nights and Reala said as they flew out his lair.

"And, Nights," Master Wizeman called out. "Stop goofing off!" 


End file.
